Another dimension?
by cornholio4
Summary: Billy from the movie after a fight gets transported to the world of the original Mighty Morphing show!


So it was supposed to be a simple battle against an alien who came to Earth searching for the Zeo Crystal. Billy and his four friends had morphed into their Ranger armor and engaged the monster. They managed to stop the monster but it turned out the monster was some sort of alien warlock and used some spell on Billy and now he was here.

After stumbling across a city block with people muttering he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him, five multi colored Rangers (who they must be) with colors and helmets matching the colors and helmets of him and his team. Only they looked more like spandex costumes and were fighting what looked like guys in grey and some sort of golden monkey knight.

"You Rangers will be defeated this time!" the knight monster told what he now knew as Power Rangers, deciding to help his fellow Power Rangers and jumped in using the moves he learned in the pit to fight the monsters. Everyone their turned their attention to Billy who shouted "what another blue one?"

"I don't know who you are but Power Rangers look after their own!" he told him striking the best heroic pose as he could and the knight monster decided to retreat disappearing along with the rest of the monsters. Then the five Rangers all walked up to him stunned.

"Wow another Power Ranger?" asked the Black Ranger amazed and Billy decided to introduce himself a bit.

"Yeah, I kind of got lost protecting the Zeo Crystal with my friends when this monster zapped me here. I saw you needed help so I did. Me and my friends are new to being Rangers though; we were recruited not too long ago by Zordon and Alpha..." Billy told them and they all gasped after hearing him say this.

"You know Zordon and Alpha?" asked the Red Ranger and they took the Blue Ranger to a nearby quiet alleyway so they could speak. "Well can we please get your name?" asked the Pink Ranger and Billy wondered if he was on another planet.

Billy thought about the rules that Zordon gave him and his friends and decided that it would be alright since they are fellow Power Rangers. He had his helmet lift the faceplate up and told them "my name is Billy, Billy Cranston."

He was confused by their silent reactions and the Blue Ranger spoke up saying "that's... that's my name..."

Billy was dumbfounded and thought out loud "wait is this a parallel universe? Are you the rest of you called Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Zack because they are my friends?" he guessed by their surprised reactions that they were right. They depowered to the civilian outfits which had their colors of their suits on them. He was dumbfounded when he saw that this Billy wasn't African American but it appeared that Zack was (making it kind of racist here though now that he thought about it).

"Zordon another Blue Ranger helped us today and he says he is Billy and that his teammates have our names as well." The Jason here spoke into his communicator and then faced Billy and said, "We can sort this out at our command Centre." They then disappeared and ended up in an electronic chamber.

"Wait you can teleport to your headquarters? My team have to walk and swim to the spaceship underneath an abandoned mine! I wonder if Zordon could have teleported us at any time and he wanted us to get exercise!" Billy complained out loud and then he saw the giant head in a huge tube.

"Welcome to our dimension Billy, we hope we can make you feel welcome as well sort this out!" the head told Billy and he realised this must be their Zordon. So instead of a face on the wall he was some sort of Wizard of Oz here. This was going to be weird...

 **Yeah I have been hoping to see a crossover of the original show with the movie and since I have not seen one yet I decided to do this. This might be the one chapter for now but if anyone wants to pick it up for a full story you have my blessing (and feel free to rewrite and expand on this). Also what do you think of me doing a story based on Voltron: Legendary Defenders? I admit apart from the Netflix show I don't have experience with the Voltron franchise with the closest being the parody made by the Robot Chicken creators called Titan Maximum (why wasn't it continued?).**


End file.
